we are the loved ones, a fine breed
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles on characters and ships from the Trio Era. (16. BlaiseTheo ft. Scorpius / 17. RonPansy)
1. Matter of Time (TheoLuna)

_**Matter of Time  
**_ by _EMPG22HoPe_

* * *

As time shifted and shaped into the pressing unknown, Luna Lovegood thought this was the most airy feeling in the world. But she mustn't dabble on her dizziest daydreams. She needs to concentrate, even as the swirling colors were enticing. Time-travelling can be so very heightening in all manner of emotions and sight.

And when time seems to have taken her where it needs to, Luna landed with a _thump_ in an alleyway between two apartment houses. Standing before her, emanating with sapphire swirls surrounding him, was Theodore Nott.

"I should have known they'd be daft enough to send a filthy half-blood to "rescue" me." Theo grumbled before he turned at last to meet Luna's gaze, wand aloft. He was dressed in dark Death Eater robes, and looked very sullen but also hopeful. "You can't stop me, Lovegood. I've got it all set out."

"In _convincing_ the Dark Lord not to pursue Harry?" Luna asked gently despite the menacing way she threateningly pointed her wand at Theo. Her feet moved forward to get closer to Theo. "Haven't the Ministry already dealt with that conundrum with Delphini?"

"She failed considerably with the help of those two stupid Slytherin boys!" Theo snapped, his eyes aflame with disgust and anger. He didn't seem to notice their distance, and how Luna was slowly closing in on him. "But she didn't have what I have."

Theo waved his hand that wasn't holding his wand as the sapphire swirls around him moved to the motion of his hand. Behind him, Luna heard the sound of children playing and trick-or-treating.

They had gone _many_ years back in time, to October the 31st 1981. The day Voldemort disappeared. The day the wizarding world would come to know about the boy who lived.

"I control time itself, Lovegood. I've spent _years_ practicing it… developing it… shaping it… stopping time… rewinding time…" Theo trailed off, relishing in the enigma of his powers. "I held time at the palm of my hands for three days straight, back then, even! Nobody moved an inch. It was just me and the world at full pause around. None of you even noticed!"

Theo laughed aloud this time. "The Ministry always was a bit backwards with most things, even with that filthy mudblood Granger as Minister. They never considered the existence of wizards like me… _time manipulators._ That our bloodline lives on in _secret_ should we ever feel the need to shift and change the fabric of time."

The golden time-turner around Luna's neck ticked and tocked, indicating the amount of time she must have left. Or perhaps the contraption simply did that because it was, indeed, like a clock in hourglass form…

"What makes you think that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would spare your father, Theo?" Luna asked dreamily, almost disregarding the full reveal of the powers they only recently learned Theo possessed. "Would you like me to tell you what would have happened if _he_ lived and had not decided to pursue Harry?"

Theo sneered at her in disgust. "What the bloody hell do you mean—"

"Theodore Nott Sr. had not been in a good place during the time You-Know-Who attempted to pursue the Potters. Your father failed a mission and was about to be punished… had _he_ not better things to do." Luna explained even as Theo's glare became more menacing, the swirling mists of sapphire around him moving erratically in unrest. "He would have killed your father if he was still alive. He would have tortured your mother. And you…"

A vein seemed to throb on Theo's neck. "You're wrong!"

"Am I not?" Luna asked as she slowly lowered her wand. It was a _terrible_ idea. But she had to do something to make him trust her. "Would you ever forgive yourself if you knew you were the reason behind your parents' death?"

Theodore Nott hissed angrily. Luna merely had a split second reaction before she shielded herself from an unknown curse.

Hexes and jinxes flew within the alleyway. It came as a surprise to Luna that none of the muggles outside that small space saw the flashing lights of their spells. They most likely assumed it to be Halloween décor for the evening.

In their duel, Luna received a nick of a hex at her ear, but it didn't stop her from pursuing much more powerful spells—spells Harry had never even taught her in Dumbledore's Army. After a strong _Stupefy_ at an angle Theodore Nott didn't see coming, the Slytherin man stumbled and fell on his back.

Luna bound him in iron-like chains before he could make another move.

She towered over him, watching him struggle. "I know you're a better man than this."

Theo laughed without humor. "How would you know, _Lovegood_?"

"Who could ever forget the first boy that helped her find her missing shoes on her first day at Hogwarts?" Luna asked solemnly as she lifted Theo's bound figure with her wand to stand him upright.

Something shifted in Theo's features, but Luna had not given him much time to say anything on the matter. She held the time-turner in her hand, turned it thrice, grabbed a hold of the chains that bound Theo before they were sent back into their own time.

With a loud thud, they landed on the floors of the Astronomy tower. Luna saw Theo turn green.

"I bloody hate heights." Theo choked just as he shook his head. "Is that why you're helping me, then, Lovegood? You think I've got a fair shot at a pardon?"

"If I'm being quite candid, the best they can do is give you a brief sentence in Azkaban if you surrender now… _willingly_." Luna said as she stared up at him. "I don't want to imagine a world with the Dark Lord, and I know neither do you now that you know what would have happened to your father…"

"My father is in Azkaban!" Theo snapped.

"But he's _alive_."

Theo clipped his mouth shut before he avoided Luna's gaze.

They soon began to hear footsteps making its way up to the Astronomy tower. Hermione, Harry and Draco must be in their way, then. Luna looked down at the time-turner Draco provided. It was such a dangerous thing, time… and yet, they knew to trust her with it to stop time from warping into something nobody wants…

"And you're alive." Luna went on. "Because I'm quite certain that if you did stop the Dark Lord from killing Harry, he would killed your father, your mother… and then you."

Theo's eyes flashed considerably before the door of the Astronomy tower opened to reveal the trio she had been expecting along with a group of Aurors.

Luna was shaken as she watched Harry and the Aurors drag Theodore Nott away. He could have been a good man, and she knew deep down he was despite all his faults. She simply wished she could have done better to have saved much of him when she could back then.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July:** 1,168 words **  
Pinata Club:** Hard Pinata (Trio Era)  
 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair:** Ferris Wheel #2 - (trope) time travel  
 **Southern Hogwarts FunFair:** Hedge Maze - Southern Corner: (word) heights  
 **Northern Hogwarts FunFair:** Sophie's Ice Cream Stall: Banana Cream Pie and Tiramisu (Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood)

 **Insane House Challenge**

133\. Pairing - Luna/Theo

 **365 Prompts Challenge**

339\. Trope - Time Travel

 **Writing Club - July:**

 **Character Appreciation** -3.(Blood Status) Half Blood

 **Trope of the Month** \- 2. Colour/Item: Sapphire

 **Shannon's Showcase** **-** 4\. (Ability) Time Manipulation (stop time, rewind time) *

 **Showtime: Hamilton** -46. Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story - (word) Time

 **Count Your Buttons: Characters -** 1\. Theo Nott

 **Ami's Audio Admirations -** 6\. Who uses fax machines? — Write a TimeTravel!AU **[BONUS]**

 **Emy's Emporium: France** \- 3. The winding streets - (setting) alleyway

 **Lo's Lowdown: Les Miserables -** 3\. Combeferre: write about a Ravenclaw

 **Bex's Biscuit Barrel: Rich Tea -** 1\. [word] Wrong / 2. [Character] Theodore Nott / 3. [Emotion] Disgust

* * *

 **AN:** This event takes place, give or take, about a year after Delphini was arrested for using the time-turner she stole from the Ministry with the help of Albus and Scorpius. There isn't much explanation about Theo's ability to manipulate time, but I know for certain that such witches and wizards _could_ exist, but their powers need time to develop and grow. Hence why it's taken him this long to finally have the courage to use his powers and go back in time when he didn't have a time-turner with him.

I suppose that's all the extra info I needed to add. Thank you for reading!

 ** _EMPG22HoPe_**


	2. Starting New (PansyDraco)

_**Starting New  
**_ by _EMPG22HoPe_

* * *

 _Singing from heartache from the pain_

 _Taking my message from the veins_

 _Speaking my lesson from the brain_

 _Seeing the beauty through the pain_

* * *

Wherever Pansy was, destruction follows. She was the epitome of that muggle quote, "Touch me, and you'll burn." She found she liked saying those words. It wasn't out of some poetic beauty. It was a warning.

It's not like she does it on purpose. She tries her best to be better, especially after the war. But it turns out she manages to push people away more than she already does. She wants to think she deserves this.

Pansy wants to think she deserves to watch the way Draco would look at Astoria. How his eyes seemed bright, the brightest they've been in years, whenever Astoria makes a little joke on the table as she sips daintily on her wine.

She's known jealousy, of course, in its purest form—how Granger became Head Girl, and not her. And how Daphne's found a husband at last, and she was left to still manage her damaged marriage prospects. But she supposed the worst kind of jealousy was watching the man she loved find new love in her best friend's little sister. Not just her best friend's little sister, but a dear friend of hers that she's grown to protect and care for over the years.

Numbing the pain with Firewhiskey didn't help much with tolerating the little reunion of her Slytherin friends over dinner.

"Pansy."

Pansy lolled her head, feeling a tad bit tipsy. Draco towered over here, looking worried.

"Can I talk to you?" Draco asked crisply as he fidgeted with his robes.

She released a sigh before she rose from her seat, though not without taking her glass of firewhiskey with her. The sound of her friends' laughter at the table faded away as she and Draco walked out of the dining room's space and into the balcony nearby.

"You didn't even bother to greet me when you came into that blasted room." Pansy started as she took a generous sip of her firewhiskey. The alcohol burned her throat in the most pleasant way. She turned to stare at him. "Or answered my owls after we graduated a year ago…"

"You know as well as I that things have not been easy." Draco replied placidly, sliding his hands into his robes' outer pockets. "I'm sorry I didn't do or say anything for nearly a year. I know you must be anxious with what I might be feeling… you know…"

"Towards me?" Pansy asked, feeling her insecurity surface as she remembered how Draco seemed to be enthralled the whole evening talking with Astoria. "I know what this is about. I see the way you look at her."

Draco blinked, looking taken aback. "Who?"

"Greengrass." She answered plainly, tipping her glass towards the dining room where Astoria was conversing animatedly with Blaise. "I should've known. I mean, even when we came back to Hogwarts after the war, you've always had a… _fondness_ for her."

Pansy didn't want to sound bitter, but she did. And perhaps she felt bitter inside as well. Astoria was… no, _is_ her friend. She knew that she and Draco had broken up long before he even said the words. In fact, they've never really talked about their rather distanced relationship since the war. They've always just assumed, she supposed, that that was the end. And she supposed that gave Draco some leisure to find a place for his heart elsewhere.

The look on Draco's face was a mix between shame and apologetic. If he had looked at her with pity, she might have thrown him off the bleeding balcony for even trying. She didn't need more things to fester her insecurity towards not being better than Astoria or not being good enough.

"She gives me butterflies. And the world, it's just… a little brighter, less gloomy when she's around." Draco blurted out before he let out a relieved sigh. Then, a string of low chuckles escaped his lips before he moved to balance himself on the rails of the balcony. "I'm mad, aren't I?"

"Probably," Pansy smirked before facing towards the rails. "Why are you like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you're trying to ask for my permission to be with Astoria." She finished, staring at him placidly.

Draco lifted his head to meet her gaze. "I never meant to… Pansy, I should have… we should have talked about it… about us."

"Well, we can talk about it now." Pansy said plainly. "Things _changed_ during the war. You weren't yourself, I couldn't get to you, and neither of us was to blame. But I felt even then to blame myself. I didn't try hard enough to help you…"

A sudden rage filled her. Not at Draco, definitely not at Astoria, but at herself. Perhaps if she had been more persuasive, or gentler like Astoria, then maybe she could have helped Draco during and after the war.

But she was a right mess herself. A number of pains have swatted her to the bleeding ground after the war. And although she tried to build a new self of herself out of that pain, she found that perhaps she wasn't as strong enough to do it no matter how hard she tried.

"Not even Astoria could have helped me during the war." Draco shook his head. "You can't blame yourself for that. I pushed you away. I pushed the world away. You didn't deserve that."

"Neither did you."

A pregnant silence filled the night air, save for the sound of their friends' distant laughter in the dining room and the sound owls in the Greengrass garden.

Pansy realized now that they can't change what happened in the past. And although there's plenty of opportunity to alter their future now, she knew she didn't feel as strong as she did for Draco as she did back then. In the past year after their graduation, she's been finding ways to become someone entirely new, not just for her family's reputation, but also for herself.

She didn't even think much about Draco until he walked into that dining room.

"Don't hurt her." Pansy warned, glaring at him as she did so. She didn't mind to sacrifice a bit of her happiness for her friend. Merlin knows the pair needed it. "If you do, I'll kill you."

"I don't plan to." Draco smiled sadly. "I haven't even kissed her yet. Reckon I'm scared to and mess it up altogether."

"Your dating game is off, Malfoy." Pansy shook her head.

Draco drew close to her. "I know."

Without even thinking, Pansy pressed her lips to his. Every memory of Draco and their time together came to her in flashes. She pulled him close to her, and she was surprised to feel find that he was kissing her back. For a moment, she felt as though she was fifteen again. The love she felt for him then slowly resuscitated into the kiss. But as fast their lips connected, they came apart in haste.

They blinked at each other, and Pansy was certain the awkwardness will drag; but soon, they found themselves riling up in laughter.

Pansy shook her head. "That's the last time I'll ever kiss anybody."

"Don't tell me you haven't found a replacement of me?" Draco raised a brow with a smirk. "But then again, no one _can_ replace me."

"You're so full of yourself." She laughed, feeling a bit of ease now. That bit of pain from earlier slowly subsiding. "Go get her, Malfoy."

Draco nodded, looking grateful. At least he had the decency to let her know. And at least now, she truly knew, there could never be much of them anymore. Though that didn't mean they couldn't be the best of friends again.

But she didn't mind. Her earlier jealousy morphed into pain then into something she found hard to do these days… acceptance. And with that, she wasn't so hopeless after all. If Draco could find the courage to recover—though not fully—from the war in his own way, then perhaps she could too, by starting anew.

* * *

 **Prompt(s):**

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July:** 1,357 words **  
Pinata Club:** Hard - Trio Era  
 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair:** Ferris Wheel #1 - (song) believer by imagine dragons  
 **Southern Hogwarts FunFair:** Hedge Maze - Southern Corner: (emotion) rage  
 **Northern Hogwarts FunFair:** Kissing Booth: Easy - Pansy Parkinson w/ Draco Malfoy

 **Insane House Challenge**

687\. Event - A reunion

 **365 Prompts**

320\. Title - Starting New

 **Writing Club - July**

 **Disney Challenge: Snow White; Characters -** 2\. Evil Queen - Alt, write about jealousy.

 **Showtime: Hamilton** \- 28. The Room Where It Happens - (emotion) Jealousy

 **Count Your Buttons: Dialogue** \- 2. "I should've known."

 **Lyric Alley: "Helpless" by Hamilton** \- I'm dying inside, as you wine and dine

 **Sophie's Shelf: Vault 11** \- (word) Sacrifice

 **Em's Emporium: Spain** \- 1. the tapas - (event) family dinner (or dinner with close friends)

 **Bex's Biscuit Barrel: Flapjack -** 3\. [Emotion] Insecure / 4. [Dialogue] "Why are you like this?" / 6. [Harry Potter type thing] Firewhiskey

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenge**

 **Seasonal - Birthstones** \- Topaz - (dialogue) "He/she gives me butterflies."

 **Elemental - Fire Element** \- (quote) "Touch me, and you'll burn." - Margaret Atwood


	3. Across the Room (SeamusGinny)

**Across The Room  
** by _EMPG22HoPe_

* * *

 _Everythin' went from wrong to right_ _  
_ _And the stars came out and filled up the sky_

* * *

Seamus Finnigan did not believe in love at first sight until he saw _her_.

She had flaming red hair, prominent blue eyes, freckled cheeks and an air of liveliness about her. The model for their photography class was a girl unparalleled by any other. He found that most of the men (and women) were in awe of her ferocious beauty. The way she bent and posed at all the right angles as each photographer in the class took their shot entranced even the most mundane of janitors that passed by the classroom.

A part of him had never really wanted to be a photographer. In fact, his new job being one, with little knowledge of the practice, has landed him a place in this class to train for the work. He had regretted it the moment he was hired, mostly bullshitting all the photography terms throughout his interview. But he was desperate for new work, and the company was desperate for amateurs.

Now that he was here, shooting photos of the most bonnie woman he's ever seen, he doesn't come to regret getting into a new occupation as such.

His heart seemed to race whenever he sees her look at him through the lens. It was enchanting.

He wondered if she was feeling the same way, giving him the same looks of admiration he's been doing so towards for the past few hours of the class. But he doubted it. No beautiful girl like her would ever go out with him.

But it came as a great shock to him when he saw her approach him after class.

She was enthralling, all clad in a beautiful flowery dress. A picnic basket with roses sticking out on the sides hung on the length of her right arm. The girl was beaming at him, asking him for his name.

When Seamus, who felt dreadfully underdressed compared to her in his slacks and _Chudley Cannons_ shirt, finally blurted out his name, the girl seemed to light up the whole room with her smile.

Her name was Ginny Weasley, she had said.

They went out the class for him to walk her back home.

He discovered that she lived on top of a flower shop. Her family of many older brothers ran the shop, and it had been their best source of income, despite the dying business. Before Ginny could even thank him, he blurted out his assistance in promoting the shop.

Ginny beamed at him. She seemed amused at the offer, which made Seamus feel bashful. He truly meant to help. But also, if time allows it, get to know her better. Of course, he didn't say that latter part aloud.

As he took photos of the shop, he couldn't help but laugh whenever he catches Ginny photo-bombing some of them. He felt amused at her delight, and soon enough, suggested she just join much of the photos as the shop's model.

They conversed and laughed the whole day away. He knew he should be getting back to work after his photography classes, but he thought spending much of his time with Ginny felt more fulfilling.

The last shot he took of Ginny was her holding a beautifully grown red rose, splaying the flower on her shoulder as her head is turned towards it. The background of some of the shop's well grown flowers a remarkable contrast. But he didn't care much for the background. In fact, he didn't care much for anything. Just her.

Seamus drew close. They were only about a couple of inches apart, his camera drawn up as he took a gorgeous close up of Ginny with the red rose. After he had taken the shot, he drew his camera down to find her white face a mere breath away from his. There was a slight blush to her cheeks, and he found he couldn't resist himself.

He kissed her softly. It was shy at first, and he was starting to regret the sudden notion of it; ashamed of himself for not even asking the girl if she wanted this. But he was surprised to find Ginny's arms wound around his neck, pulling him close. Her lips curved delicately, deepening their sudden kiss to something intimate. It was like blissful oblivion now, his heart racing as his arms snaked their way around her waist, taking every bit of Ginny Weasley.

When they pulled apart, it was an instantaneous disappointment. It must have been apparent on his face because he heard Ginny laugh. He opened his eyes, his cheeks reddening. He must look a fool. But she said she enjoyed it, wanted more of it, even, if her brother, Charlie had not just come through the front door of the shop.

Seamus was in shambles as he greeted Ginny's brother. He nodded his leave, just as Charlie looked between the two in amusement. The red-haired older Weasley left to go upstairs, leaving Seamus with Ginny alone once more.

Ginny gave him her number, and the red rose from earlier. He was a right mess at this point, but Ginny assured him of it differently when she placed a fond kiss on his cheek. She was as red as the rose he held in his hand.

He left the Weasleys' flower shop with a blush on his cheeks and a smile on his face. Perhaps this new photography job wasn't such a bad ordeal after all.

* * *

 **Prompt(s):**

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July:** 915 words  
 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair:** Ferris Wheel #10 - (occupation) photographer  
 **Southern Hogwarts FunFair:** Hedge Maze - Southern Corner: (plot point) a new job  
 **Northern Hogwarts FunFair:** Kissing Booth: Medium - Ginny Weasley w/ Seamus Finnigan

 **Insane House Challenge**

217\. AU - Photographer

 **365 Prompts**

47\. Class - Art/Photography

 **Writing Club - July**

 **Character Appreciation -** 9\. (Character) Ginny

 **Shannon's Showcase** \- 15. (Object) Red Rose

 **Count Your Buttons: Words -** 4\. Shot

 **Lo's Lowdown: Les Miserables -** 13\. Marius: write about love at first sight

 **Bex's Biscuit Barrel: Cookie** \- 1. [word] Shooting / 2. [Character] Ginny Weasley / 3. [Emotion] Amused

 **Hamilton Mania - July**

 **Act One** \- 11. Falling in love - (genre) romance

 **Optional Prompt** \- (character) Seamus Finnigan

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenge**

 **Days of the Year -** Camera Day: Write about a photographer

 **Seasonal - Summer Prompts** \- (object) Picnic Basket

 **Gryffindor Challenge - Gryffindor Themed Prompts** \- Easy: Seamus Finnigan


	4. A New Life (ChoDudley)

**A New Life  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

 _And now, looking in your eyes,  
I feel in my heart the start of something new_

* * *

Dudley Dursley envied the couple that got the two-story home.

He had a wistful look about him as he looked around the new home he and Cho had to settle for. It was two-story, just like the first one they've been dying for, only a little smaller than the one they had planned. The place was far cheaper, too, but again, the space was cramped—especially for his wife-to-be, who needed to have a particular space to keep all of her wizarding materials.

Distracted, he didn't realize Cho was staring at him across the bare counter until she started tapping her shiny golden pen against her notebook. A daze look crossed his features as he caught Cho glaring at him. Fear suddenly consumed him. It was never a pretty sight when his fiancé glared at him so, even if she _did_ look pretty doing it.

"Dudley, are you paying attention?" Cho asked with a quirk of a brow. "The basement down below, I said. I could use it to hide my cauldrons and the like, away from any muggle visitors. Unless you'll be needing it for something else?"

Dudley shook his head. "No, I don't believe so. Feel free to use it."

Cho pinched her face together, trying to decipher him, no doubt, before she put her pen down. "Alright, I know that look. You've been holding onto it since we lost that lovely place in Nottingham. Come on. Spit it out."

He never found himself in the position of marrying a witch until he met Cho Chang. And he had never been more in love with one until she asserted that sort independence and authority within her. At times, yes, she can be quite demanding. She was as high maintenance as he seemed to be back when he was a teen. But he couldn't have asked for a more perfect woman to marry.

And he only wanted the _best_ for Cho. That's why his envy had been festering for days now. He had seen how her eyes had lit up at the sight of the home they've dreamed of, only to be snatched away by a more fortunate and wealthy couple. Since then, he had felt almost ashamed.

Cho was barely getting by with her Healer work in St. Mungo's, and he had only just started his job in the taxing company. It was obvious they didn't have the finance to afford the place as a startup, but he had been hoping the loan from his parents would be enough to pay for the down payment. But it seemed that whatever he tried, it doesn't seem to be enough.

"It's just…" Dudley started, his eyes shifting towards the notebook before Cho. It was her "wedding plans" notebook. She had been doodling on that blasted thing since their engagement, and it pained him to see her cross out that house in Nottingham off the _post-wedding plans_ stub of the notebook. "I saw how disappointed you were when we didn't get that place. You _loved_ it. I could have sworn you wanted to marry it…"

Cho looked at him expectantly, her face blank as she waited for him to go on.

"I suppose I've just been… _indisposed_ , you know? I want you to have the best of everything, you see. This place we just got…" Dudley looked around then. It didn't have the same grandeur as the place in Nottingham, but it was a roof above their heads at the least. "It's _fine_ , but it's not _perfect_. And I know you always strive for perfect. I just feel as though I've disappointed you for not fighting hard enough for that place we've wanted."

Suddenly, Cho's blank expression morphed into a very concerning frown. "Is _that_ why you've been so distant since? You were afraid you _disappointed_ me?"

It sounded quite rubbish now that he thought about it. But ever since he's grown out of his old ways, he had a tendency to do better for the people around him. That included Cho, most of all. He wanted to impress her with much of himself despite being a muggle. And perhaps, even, be better than Harry, his cousin, who had apparently dated Cho during the pair's days at Hogwarts.

He wasn't Harry Potter, the boy who lived, after all.

He was just… well, _Dudley_.

"That place was… _everything_ we've ever wanted." Cho sighed, looking quite wistful herself. "But you're everything _I've_ ever wanted. Sure, we lost the place and all. But I haven't lost you. And that's a far better sort than some bloody house."

Dudley looked at her in surprise. "So you're not mad?"

Cho laughed brightly, an incandescent glow to her remarkable features, before shaking her head. "No, I'm not! Dudley, this place is not perfect. I'll give you that. But it's a place that's _ours_. And I would cherish it to the end of our days."

"But… the travel all the way to Nottingham only to not get the place…"

"Dudley Hamish Dursley," Cho enunciated his whole name, causing Dudley to stiffen. "You drop the idea that I will leave you just because of some bleeding house, you hear? I can't have my friends thinking our engagement went sour just because you can't seem to bloody move on from that house."

Dudley opened his mouth, but Cho glared at him, daring him to say more. When he did close it, he watched as his fiancé circled the counter to stand next to him. Cho took his hands in hers before that terrifying look turned into the sweet smile that always made his heart race.

" _You_ are my home. You're _quite_ the perfect start to a new life." Cho said fondly. "I should think that had been quite obvious when I said _yes_ to your proposal."

He chuckled bashfully before he lifted Cho's hands to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss against her knuckles. "You sure you don't mind the leaking roof, the creaky floorboards, and the rusty old fireplace?"

Cho smirked at him. "I'm a witch, Dudley. I can fix the lot of that with a wave of a wand."

Dudley rolled his eyes playfully. " _Naturally_."

His fiancé shook her head before she leaned in to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. Dudley reveled at her touch, and then watched as Cho took her notebook from across the counter and wrote something on it. His eyes fell on her _post-wedding plans_ page.

It read _Privet Drive – the Chang-Dursley home_ along with an impressive drawing of the house's internal space.

"It's all written up already." Cho looked to him with a smile. "No turning back now."

Dudley pulled Cho close to him, trapping her in his arms. "I didn't think so."

This was a fresh start to his life now. And by… what did Cho used to say? Ah, and by _Merlin_ , he found himself without complains now. She was his fresh start, and she will be his blissful end.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July** **:** 1,177 words

 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair** **:** Ferris Wheel #12 - (character) dudley dursley  
 **Southern Hogwarts FunFair** **:** Hedge Maze - Southern Corner: (word) grandeur  
 **Northern Hogwarts FunFair** **:** Ice Cream Stall: Clotted Cream and Bubblegum - Dudley Dursley and Cho Chang

 **Fortnightly Challenge** **:** Canadian Craze **-** 9.(food) Nanaimo Bars - (word) Shiny

 **Insane House Challenge**  
573\. Plot Point - Writing wedding plans in a notebook

 **365 Prompts**  
311\. Title - A New Life

 **Writing Club – July**  
 **Showtime** \- 1. Alexander Hamilton - (plot point) making a fresh start  
 **Count Your Buttons: Objects -** 2\. Pen  
 **Sophie's Shelf: Vault 68** \- Prompt: (restriction) Only one female character  
 **Bex's Biscuit Barrel: Hobnob** \- 1. [word] Wistful / 2. [Character] Dudley Dursley / 3. [Emotion] Envy

 **Hamilton Mania – July**  
 **Act Two** \- 12. Reminiscing - (character) Cho Chang  
 **Optional Prompt -** 4\. (character) Dudley Dursley

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenge**  
 **Days of the Year** \- Ballpoint Pen Day: Write about a witch/wizard using a pen instead of a quill.  
 **Elemental - Fire Element** \- (word) Incandescent  
 **Seasonal - Summer Prompts** \- (word) Travel


	5. All For A Ring (BlaiseDracoHarryRon)

**All For A Ring (Not Just Any Ring)  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

Draco navigated the labyrinthine roads of muggle London with his best mate, Blaise. They have been at it for hours now, though it was very much Draco's fault for being so. After all, finding the perfect engagement ring for Astoria was not just something he could do in a single day.

His thoughts travelled as his feet did. The ring would have to _perfect_. It would have to make Astoria's eyes sparkle and illuminate her already remarkable and soft features. Indeed, it would have to be everything the love of his life could ever possibly deserve. And money was no trouble, of course—but the selection of the ring was.

"Mate, if we don't choose a bloody ring soon, Daphne's going to kill me." Blaise shook his head before snapping his muggle cellphone shut. "That was her just texting me now. If I'm late for this dinner, she'll have my dead body thrown in the Thames."

"If she really wanted to kill you, she'd have dragged you back by the ear this very second." Draco sighed in frustration before his grey eyes surveyed the street. There was another shop at the end of the block. "Let's make it through one more, and I promise, I'll release you to that she-devil in no time."

Blaise groaned tiredly. They've been arguing all day, and it doesn't seem to be ending anytime soon. Hopefully at this point, Draco would finally make up his mind.

When they arrived at the shop, he saw there were two other men looking through the cases. Draco paid them little mind as a muggle man dressed crisply in a fine suit directed them towards the "specials".

He looked through the cases, hardly finding any of them suitable. It was all rubbish to him. That is, of course, until he caught a glint of blue from his peripheral. Draco was immediately drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

The cut of the ring was impeccable. A bright white diamond was mounted on the ring, closed off by two tear drop sapphire diamond pieces inverted on each side. It was particularly unique as a ring on its own, and no doubt the additional diamonds would make Astoria's blue eyes sparkle even more. He could already imagine her wearing it.

His hand reached out to touch the glass that covered the ring, but frowned when he saw another hand that was _clearly_ not neither Blaise's nor the employee that had been assisting them earlier on that was on the glass.

Draco lifted his head to frown at the person, only for that frown to morph into shock when he saw it was.

Harry Potter seemed equally shocked to see him too.

"Mate, what's the hold up—" A familiar voice asked, and when Draco noticed the wild red hair of Ron Weasley, he just couldn't believe his bloody luck.

Ron walked up to Harry only to stop on his tracks when he spotted Draco.

"Well, if it isn't the amazing bouncing ferret!" Ron exclaimed in exasperation. His blue eyes shifted between Draco and Harry before they landed on their hands on top of the glass covering the sapphire ring. "Oh, bloody hell. You're _joking,_ right?"

"Ron, _shut up_ ," Harry hissed at him before turning to Draco. "Shopping for an engagement ring?"

" _Clearly_ ," Draco said between gritted teeth. "Which unfortunate woman has decided to marry you, _Potter_?"

"Oy!" Ron jumped in. "That unfortunate woman happens to be my sister!"

"The little _Weaslette_?" Draco laughed, grabbing the attention of his friend, Blaise, who had only just stepped beside him. "A dreadful situation to be in, then."

"You've got to be _bloody_ kidding me!" Blaise exclaimed between bits of laughter. "Don't tell me you two are going to fight over _that_ ring?"

"Why not?" Draco glared at his friend. "It's the perfect ring for Astoria! She'll love it."

"No doubt," Blaise shook his head in amusement. "But I reckon Ginny Weasley will love it too."

"She _will_ ," Harry insisted with a frown. "—because _I'll_ be getting her this ring."

Draco's muscles tightened considerably as he leaned towards the glass to look Harry dead in the eye. "Not in a million years, _Potter_. I saw this ring first."

"Sure, you can have it," Ron jested to Draco, causing Harry to glare at his best friend profusely. "Say you are sorry for any obnoxious thing you ever did to me. And Harry. And Hermione. _Then_ we'll let you have the ring."

"Not if my bloody life depended on it, _Weasley_." Draco retorted with a sneer. "Why don't you stay out of people's business for once, will you? I doubt you can even afford a ring with that blasted Auror salary of yours."

"Why you little—" Ron was just about ready to attack Draco, had Harry not held his friend back, lifting his hand away from the glass encasing the ring.

"Come on, Ron!" Harry hissed at him in frustration. "How about this, ey? Talk less, smile more. Let me handle it."

"Gentlemen, gentlemen, _please_ ," The muggle employee from earlier finally went between the two pairs. He dusted off his crisp suit then cleared his throat. "I'm sure I can find another stock of the same ring around the back—"

" _No!_ " Draco and Harry answered in unison.

Blaise patted the employee's shoulder. "Good sir, you are looking at a decade's worth of rivalry here. Surely you can find something more suitable for Mr. Potter here, but not _too_ suitable as to best the ring my friend Mr. Malfoy here would prefer."

"Oh, you right bloody git!" Ron took out his wand now, despite struggling against Harry's strong hold, causing an immediate upheaval between the four wizards. "I'll hex your arse off into next week if you think Harry's gonna let this ring go!"

Draco opened his mouth to insight another insult, but was shocked to find Blaise taking out his wand as well.

"You and me, Weasley!" Blaise barked at him determinedly. "I'd have to kiss a bloody Snargaluff if I let you and Potter get this ring!"

"Really, you two are being _immature_!" Harry groaned as he struggled to keep Ron in place. His green eyes drifted towards Draco. "Aren't you going to stop this?"

"Mate—" Draco started, realizing that it was a mad venture now that two wizards had taken out their wands. The employee looked stricken, unsure why two men were pointing sticks at each other dangerously. He hissed at Blaise's ear. "This is unnecessary, really—"

"Come at me, you crazed loon!" Blaise ran into the fray before Draco could get a hold of his friend.

Ron finally broke free of Harry and sped towards Blaise.

The two wizards didn't even _use_ their bleeding wands. They were on the floor in two seconds, throwing punches and kicks, their wands laid abandoned to the side. Draco and Harry immediately jumped in to pull their friends apart, but to no avail, especially since Ron had his bleeding Gryffindor Scarf around Blaise—choking the dark wizard nearly to death.

The muggle employee had stepped back to hide behind the counter, and Draco didn't want to know what he's doing to stop it. Though he was likely calling the muggle Aurors on them.

 _This is going to be a_ _ **long**_ _day_ , Draco thought wildly.

* * *

The rush from earlier's scuffle had vanished once Draco finally had his way in getting the ring. He had Nott purchase the ring from the shop after the employee banned Draco, Blaise, Harry and Ron from coming into the shop ever again. He was surprised Harry released his venture into purchasing the ring himself yet again, but he supposed the boy who lived was a bit more mature than he is.

"So you're telling me you got into a _muggle fight_ with Harry Potter and his best friend? With Blaise?" Astoria had asked after Draco proposed that evening during their third anniversary together as a couple. She shook her head in amusement before placing a gentle hand on his bruised cheek. "Draco Malfoy, you truly are something else."

Draco, had, of course, joined into the "muggle fight" that ensued between Blaise and Ron, though mostly to try to keep them apart. He could have easily used his wand, of course, had there not been a _muggle_ there. And he did revel on keeping his record clean from now on, especially after the war. He didn't need the Ministry getting involved over a scuffle about an engagement ring.

"Can you blame me?" Draco chuckled lowly as he leaned into her touch, despite the sting on his cheek.

"I would prefer to keep my _fiancé_ in pieces before we do get married." Astoria laughed brightly, the sapphire ring on her finger glinting softly against the candle's light between them. "And you said _Blaise_ went in first to start the fight?"

"He's a very _loyal_ friend," Draco shook his head head. "And likely getting a good beating from your sister for being late to dinner agains tonight. He went in there and fought for me."

"I can never understand you Slytherin men." Astoria tatted at him teasingly.

Perhaps not most people would. But if there was one thing about Slytherin men, it is that loyalty goes a very long way. And today, Blaise has proven that to Draco now more than ever. He was excited to tell his mate that he would be his best man on the wedding day… if Blaise did survive Daphne's wrath that evening.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July : **1,580 words  
 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair : **Ferris Wheel #9 - (object) cellphone  
 **Southern Hogwarts FunFair : **Hedge Maze - Southern Corner: (character) Draco  
 **Northern Hogwarts FunFair : **Tunnel of Love - Swan Boat #8: Muggle London  
 **Fortnightly Challenge : **Canadian Craze - 16. (stereotype) Nice - write about struggling to behave

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 414\. Word - Labyrinthine - (Twisting and turning)

 **365 Prompts  
** 2\. Action - Buying an engagement ring

 **Writing Club - July  
** **Book Club** \- Curly: (word) crazed, (dialogue) "Say you are sorry for any obnoxious thing you ever did to me.", (word) rush  
 **Showtime -** 15\. Ted Duel Commandments - (trait) Immature  
 **Angel's Arcade** \- Axel: (trait) loyal, (plot point) arguing with your best friend, (character) Blaise Zabini  
 **Lo's Lowdown: Overarching Prompts** \- 3. Genre: Friendship

 **Hamilton Mania - July  
** **Act One** \- 15. Duelling - (object) wand  
 **Optional Prompt:** 17\. (dialogue) "Talk less, smile more."

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenge  
** **Gryffindor Challenge - Gryffindor Themed Prompts:** Characters - Easy - Harry Potter  
 **Gryffindor Challenge - Gryffindor Themed Prompts:** Traits - Reckless  
 **Gryffindor Challenge - Gryffindor Themed Prompts:** Other Prompts - (object) Gryffindor Scarf


	6. Just Like You (DaphneAstoria)

**Just Like You  
** by _EMPG22HoPe_

* * *

 _There's somewhere else we'd rather be_ _  
_ _Somewhere that's ours_ _  
_ _Somewhere that dreams come true_

* * *

 **Summer of 1993  
Montpellier, France**

Astoria had been crying all afternoon. The little twelve year old girl sat crying in one of the unused drawing rooms at Greengrass Manor in France, holding onto one of the teapots she had run off with. She had been inside the room for quite some time now, moping and crying over the mistakes that she'd made in today's tea party.

French noble men and women of valuable connections were invited to the party and naturally, Astoria had to mimic Daphne in every way possible. That included her air of confidence in doing the simplest of task such as pouring tea. It was the only way to impress her parents and the nobility. But she wasn't as skilled or poised and graceful like Daphne. She was nothing but clumsy, little Greengrass. A girl that would never amount to anything.

A soft knock snapped her out of her reverie, and she sniffed and wiped at her eyes clumsily before calling in a tiny voice, "Come in."

The sight of Daphne alone was enough to cause Astoria to shut her eyes in the hopes that it would shut her out of the world. It's not that she hated Daphne. The complete opposite, actually, to be most candid. She just didn't feel like looking at her perfect sister and feeling even more like a fool.

Envying her sister and wanting to be like her was enough to dampen her own confidence, if there even is one.

"This is the last place I'd find you." Daphne started and Astoria felt her sister sit next to her on the couch lounge. "Tori, please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

"I can't help it." Astoria murmured as she sniffed and finally looked at her sister with her big green eyes that were red from all her crying. "I don't even know how to pour bloody tea correctly. Now mum hates me, and dad wants me gone—"

Her fear surfaced tremendously.

"Hey, hey, _nobody_ hates you or wants you gone." Daphne cut her off sharply, but it had a slight touch of endearment to it that her sister's voice didn't cause her any discomfort. The blonde witch sighed and placed her hand on Astoria's shoulder. "Look, so what if you suck at pouring tea? Or can't curtsy and smile and do all those rubbish etiquette mum taught us? She can't expect us to be perfect at it."

"But she does." Astoria complained in a small voice, her shoulders slumping as she held a vice-like grip on the teapot in her hands. "We're descended from royalty, and all those noble men and women out there know it. What happened in that dining hall just shows that I'm _definitely_ not royalty material. I try... I try to be like you, but it's never enough."

"Then stop being like me," Daphne shifted from her seat and pulled Astoria in for a hug. Astoria laid her head on her sister's shoulder and sniffed. Her sister pulled away then before slipping her hands on either of Astoria's cheeks. "Look at me. You're not me. You're never going to be like me, because you're _you_."

"I don't even know who I am anymore." Astoria admitted, despite how ridiculous it sounded. Lately the pressure of being prim and proper was getting to her, especially since it'll only be a month till' she goes to Hogwarts for the first time.

"You're my sister." Daphne smiled at the young witch brightly. "You're a sweet and kind and compassionate girl that can talk anyone's ear off with your own opinions. You eat candy because it makes you happy and because it helps you make friends. You're playful and adventurous. You're smart and brave. I'm smart too, but everything else is you."

"But that's not good enough!" Astoria protested, though it didn't come out as firm as she'd wanted. "It will never be good enough for mum or dad. _I_ will never be good enough. I'll always be second choice. I'll always be the spare. Merlin, when you defied having to be into an arranged marriage with Draco Malfoy—they turned to me as a last resort. That's all that I am."

"You only think that because the expectations are high. But we have to live with it, Tori. We are Greengrasses _and_ Fawleys. Our families are a part of the _Sacred Twenty-Eight_." Daphne recited before sighing tiredly. "There are traditions that we _must_ uphold. But don't let that stop you from being who you truly are."

Astoria sniffed and shook her head, barely looking at her sister.

"You must learn to love yourself, Tori." Daphne said, pulling Astoria in for a half-hug before planting a kiss on her forehead. Astoria giggled softly and looked up at her sister. "Learn to love yourself as we have learned to love you. Mum and dad and I love you so much. Please don't try to be something you're not."

She had always tried to imagine being herself, but it seemed many years away. What if people didn't like who she really is?

"But you're always so pretty. And perfect, proper and smart." Astoria replied, looking at her sister, hopeful. "How can I be like that?"

"Nobody's perfect. Not even me. But you don't have to be." Daphne grinned as she tapped her sister's little nose, causing Astoria to laugh brightly. Perhaps her sister was right, as she always so darn was. "Because we will love you and we still do, just the way you are."

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July : **934 words  
 **Pinata Club : **Easy - Siblings **  
Eastern Hogwarts FunFair : **The Circus - Trapeze: [Emotion] Fear and [Action] Crying  
 **Southern Hogwarts FunFair : **Henna Tatoo Booth: 3. Left Shoulder blade: (object) Teapot / 5. Wings: (word) Imagine / 1. Outline Only: (trait) Compassionate  
 **Northern Hogwarts FunFair : **The Ghost Train - Compartment 18: alt. Genre: Angst  
 **Term 9 Prompt of the Day : **(Genre) Family

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 978\. Emotion - Envious

 **365 Prompts  
** 243\. Relationship - Siblings

 **Writing Club - July  
** **Showtime** \- 5. Schuyler Sisters - (relationship) Sisters

 **Hamilton Mania - July  
** **Act Two:** 8\. Jealousy - (relationship) siblings  
 **Optional Prompt** : 29. (word) confidence

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenge  
** **Days of the Year** \- Sisters Day: Write about sisters.


	7. Rose's Revelation (RonHermione ft Rose)

**Rose's Revelation  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

"Hermione, the pumpkin pasty you made is a tad over-crunchy, don't you think?"

"Well, I apologize if I'm not much of a spectacular chef, Ronald. I could always take that pasty back—"

"No! I mean, er, no, this is fine. I do quite love it, darling."

"Honestly, you're impossible."

"Mum… dad…"

"Rose, what's the matter?"

"Merlin, Rose. You nearly gave me a fright."

"I didn't mean to sneak up on you mum. Sorry."

"Well, that's alright. What is it?"

"I know you're very busy. But I feel like I have to tell this to you now before you find out from someone else."

"Have you got a bun in the oven?"

"Ron!"

"I was just joking. What is it you wanted to tell us, Rosey?"

"I… I may be in love with someone."

"Alright, who's the unfortunate bloke I have to thunk on the head, huh?"

"Ronald, _honestly_."

"No man in this word deserves our Rosey, 'mione. He'll have to prove himself. Can you give us a clue on who he is?"

"So presumptuous of you to assume it's a boy, dad. Girls can like girls too."

"So it's a girl I have to thunk on the head then?"

"I admire how you haven't changed your perception even after you assumed Rose likes a girl. But do tell us, Rosey. Who's the lucky boy or girl?"

"Well it's… it's Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy."

" _I bloody knew it_! Hermione, get me my cloak. I have a white ferret and his miniscule ferret of a son to visit!"

"Ronald, _sit down_ and let Rose explain. I'm sure there's a valid reason for it."

"There's nothing _valid_ about our Rosey falling in love with a _Malfoy_."

"See, I knew you'd react this way, dad."

"No daughter of mine will be snogging sons of Death Eaters! Choose any boy or girl in the world, just not that stinking Malfoy, do you hear?"

"Ron, if you don't shut up this instance, I will hex your bottom into next Tuesday."

"But 'mione—"

"What did I say?"

"Alright, you've got me. See? I'm sitting down now and listening to this madness."

"I'm sorry I'm not the daughter you wanted."

"Rosey, that's not what your father meant. He's just being very ill-tempered as per usual, is all. Now, do go on."

"Well… I thought he was kind of cheesy at first! Scorpius, I mean. He can be a bit daft at times for someone who's so obviously smart. But he started losing all the weird gestures recently and was actually really nice once I gave him the chance, so…"

"Ah, well, do you really love him?"

"I don't know. Love's an odd thing, isn't it, mum? It's only been a month after Hogwarts but… I miss him so much it hurts."

"See, the tables have turned, and now our Rosey's the cheesy one and not that bleeding—"

" _Ron_."

"Either someone is playing a prank on us or someone's thumping their head like a fool on the bloody doorbell."

"Oh, erm, that's actually Scorpius at the door. We were going to see a movie tonight."

"Why wasn't I made aware of this?"

"Neither was I, Ron, but you're free to go, Rosey."

"But—"

"Thanks mum! I'll, well… I'll talk to you lot later about it some more. And dad, I _promise_ I'll hex his bottom if he tries anything funny."

"As you should."

"Bye!"

"So with Rosey gone, we need to talk about this… school girl crush she has with that Malfoy boy."

"Honestly, Ron, why can't you just respect how she feels about him? You know as well as I that Scorpius is a very kind-hearted boy. I doubt he would do anything to bring harm to Rose."

"Do you want a more honest answer?"

"I would prefer it over your temper."

"I suppose I'm just afraid of seeing her all grown up. Having crushes, going on dates… it's every father's worst fear."

"That's very… candid of you. Look, I know you're worried about Rose, but she's a smart girl. She knows what she's doing. And if our little girl decided she likes a respectable boy like Scorpius, then I'm certain she's all on the right track."

"Alright… I suppose it can't be that bad. But honestly, that little ferret is worming its way, isn't he? First Harry's son and now Rosey? What's next, a bloody wedding?"

"Let's not talk about weddings while you have a wand on you. I'm sure it will be _years_ before anything of the matter happens."

"You always do know how to talk me down."

"Someone has to, given how you still have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

"I love you too, 'mione."

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July : **780 words **  
Eastern Hogwarts FunFair : **Penny Slot Machine: 34. (word) spectacular, 52. (word) respect, 35. (word) fright  
 **Southern Hogwarts FunFair : **Hedge Maze - Southern Corner: (pairing) RonHermione  
 **Northern Hogwarts FunFair : **Sophie's Ice Cream Stall - Caramel and Pistachio - Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 937\. Restriction - Only dialogue

 **365 Prompts  
** 97\. Dialogue - "I thought he was kinda cheesy at first!"

 **Writing Club - July  
** **Disney Challenge: Characters** \- 5. Grumpy - Write about someone grumpy.  
 **Showtime** : 26. Take a Break - (dialogue) "I know you're very busy."  
 **Amber's Attic: Het** \- 1. RonHermione  
 **Bex's Biscuit Barrel: Digestive** \- 1. [word] Crunch/Crunchy / 2. [Character] Hermione Granger / 4. [Dialogue] "I miss him/her so much it hurts."

 **Hamilton Mania - July  
** **Act Two:** 11\. Making accusations - (word) clue  
 **Optional Prompt:** 9\. (character) Hermione Granger

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenge  
** **Seasonal - Summer Prompts** \- (dialogue) "Have you got a bun in the oven?"  
 **Seasonal - Birthstones** \- Onyx - (dialogue) "I'm sorry that I'm not the daughter/son you wanted."  
 **Gryffindor Challenge - Gryffindor Themed Prompts - Characters: Easy** \- Rose Granger-Weasley


	8. Betrayal (ChoMarietta)

**Betrayal**  
by **_EMPG22HoPe_**

* * *

"Cho?"

Cho lifted her head from her paperwork to look at Marietta. Marietta stood on the threshold, looking hesitant as she fidgeted with the hem of her dress. Something was not right, and a part of Cho dreaded that she already knew why that was.

"I… I have to tell you something." Marietta's voice wavered nervously. "About… About Cedric…"

Some part of Cho broke, whether it was her resolve or her heart, she couldn't quite tell. Though at this point, if her suspicions were true, then it might have to be both.

"I think I know." Cho spoke tightly as she pushed her work aside to search Marietta's face across the room. "I suppose I've always known. How long have you been seeing him?"

Marietta's eyes widened in shock, her bottom lip trembling as she spoke, "A few months… It was _one_ drunken night."

"That's what they all say." Cho snorted, unable to hold back the bitterness in her voice as she frowned. She then sent Marietta an icy look. "I should have known. My ex-girlfriend and my boyfriend… I expected better from both of you."

Marietta took a step forward into Cho's office, but Cho sprang to her feet instantly. This caused Marietta to freeze, unsure whether she should come in any further.

"Cho, I'm so sorry…" Marietta apologized profusely as she shook her head. Cho saw that there were tears in Marietta's eyes now. "It got out of hand and… I'm…"

"Pregnant." The word rolled off of Cho's tongue so easily now.

When she first found out, or rather, noticed the way Marietta avoided alcohol—the one thing her friend seemed to always enjoy in parties—her suspicions became clearer. Even more when she saw the questionable purchases on Cedric's credit card on certain items like a basket of sweets or a bouquet of flowers to god knows who.

Marietta still refused to look up to Cho, her head bowed as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry. If I could take it back…"

"But you _can't_." Cho interrupted haughtily. She crossed her arms on her chest protectively. The first time she put the pieces together, Cho was a right mess. But she had learned to become a little more resilient since her school days. The blow of Marietta's confession was minuscule compared to her own realization.

Cho turned away from her, trying to look at _anywhere_ but her. "Just go."

"Cho—"

" _Don't_ even try saying my name." Cho nearly yelled, and she heard the slightest of yelp from Marietta at her raising her voice. "And don't _ever_ talk to me again."

Marietta blabbered between sobs, trying to make her see reason, but Cho remained still, unmoved by her apologies and cries. Back then, she would have easily given in. She _loved_ Marietta, after all. But that love had shriveled up when Marietta cheated, and so Cho left. Marietta's idea of revenge was simply far too much for Cho to handle, but she kept her ground. When the girl finally found the notion of talking to Cho impossible, she left. Only when the door closed behind Marietta did Cho finally fall apart.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July:** 520 words

 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair:** Penny Slot Machine - 29. Marietta Edgecomb / 63. (emotion) desperation / 64. (emotion) fury

 **365 Prompts Challenge:** 248\. Restriction - no more than two people in story


	9. A Little Accident (TerryAnthony)

**A Little "Accident"**  
by **_EMPG22HoPe_**

* * *

"Quick, make out with me!" A low, baritone voice blurted out of nowhere.

Anthony whirled to meet the person who intruded his quiet evening (as far as quiet goes in having drinks at the bar). His grey eyes swept the man before him. He wasn't quite bad-looking at all: tall, brown-haired and well-built. His soft and innocent features, however, gives him the idea that the man might perhaps be too soft for someone who has such a large body.

"I wouldn't mind, but I do like to know the names of people I intend to make out with." Anthony smirked at him almost playfully.

A blush graced the man's cheeks, his brown eyes switching between Anthony and somewhere to his right. The moment he looked to the right, the man nearly squealed and turned to Anthony hopefully. "I'm Terry. Terry Boot."

"Anthony Goldstein," Anthony introduced himself before snaking his arm around Terry's waist. The man named Terry looked like the color of tomatoes now from the way he blushed from head to toe. "And I do like making out with random brunettes."

Terry opened his mouth to reply, but had little opportunity to say anything else when Anthony closed the gap between their lips. Anthony couldn't help but smirk into the kiss when he felt Terry's body loosen around him. To his own surprise, of course, Anthony found that Terry Boot was one hell of a great kisser. And despite his need to take it further, he resisted the urge to groan in disappointment when Terry pulled away.

They were both drawing out breaths, both trying to make sense of what just happened.

Anthony finally turned to where Terry looked that made him seem troubled. A flash of golden hair from a woman was all he saw before that woman stomped away and out of the bar angrily.

"Thank you," Terry's voice wavered as he took a step back. "That was my ex. I needed to… well, look like I've moved on."

"How about we _really_ make it look like you've moved on?" Anthony suggested. "If you're free tonight, of course."

Anthony would have to get used to the way Terry would turn so scarlet red so easily, but he loved that small bit about him.

"I… I would love that." Terry answered softly.

Every time people asked how he and Terry met, they always seem to tell him that their encounter was one little "accident". But to Anthony, he had a feeling it was more than just that. That night, he knew it was fate. And that night, he knew he would never let Terry Boot go.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July:** 438 words

 **365 Prompts Challenge:** 304\. Style - Present tense


	10. I Choose You (DaphnePansy)

**I Choose You**  
by **_EMPG22HoPe_**

* * *

Pansy bolted from her room when she saw a familiar head of blonde hair from the window of her room. She was standing in the rain downstairs and throwing rocks at Pansy's window. A part of Pansy wished that she hadn't ignored the great racket that came from her window for the past hour.

She threw the doors of Parkinson estate open to reveal a soaked and red-eyed Daphne. The blonde was clad in a damp white dress. It was, of course, not just any dress. but Daphne's _wedding_ dress. And although it was hard to tell from the rain that had poured over her, Daphne blubbered fretfully with her tears.

"Pansy, I choose you," Daphne sobbed, still standing in the rain despite the obvious choice of going into the estate. "I choose you."

"For the love of Merlin, Daphne!" Pansy growled as she dragged the blonde into her home, shutting the door behind her when she was sure Daphne would not do anything stupid like going back in the rain.

She whirled to meet Daphne's gaze, one that had not stopped looking at her since she arrived.

"I was so stupid to think that I could settle for a loveless pureblood marriage to some unfortunate man." Daphne spouted, her body convulsing from the cold, but also from the intensity of her words. "I-I left the altar. I couldn't do it. And when I saw you weren't there, I just knew-"

Pansy's heart leaped from her chest. Daphne left her own wedding to…

"God, you can be such a daft little-" Pansy didn't even finish her sentence because she startled both of them by reaching for Daphne and kissing her soundly on the mouth.

Daphne tasted of rain and cherry from her smothered lipstick. She tasted of desire and moments of their unsure touches in the girls' dormitory. She tasted like freedom, like everything Pansy had ever wanted. A part of her could not believe it, that perhaps she was kissing a ghost of the woman she loves. That it was some illusion.

But it wasn't so, because the moment Daphne kissed her back, everything _finally_ fell into place.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July** : 359 words

 **365 Prompts Challenge:** 241 - Relationship - Lovers


	11. At Midnight (HannahSusan)

**At Midnight**  
by **_EMPG22HoPe_**

* * *

"I really must go…" Susan insisted as her eyes darted towards the big ben clock. It was already midnight. The clock's noise dinged and echoed across London. If her step-mother finds out that she'd been out…

"But will I see you again?" Princess Hannah asked determinedly, not letting go of her tight grip on Susan's hands. "Please tell me you had a wonderful evening… that you'll come back to the palace so we can be together?"

"I…" Susan pulled her hands away hastily before placing them on her puffy blue gown to lift its fabric. "I'm not sure if I can…"

"But-"

The clock rang more distinctly than ever, as though it were persuading Susan to leave immediately. It was right, of course. She needs to get back, or she won't have anything to get back to anymore.

Susan whirled around and made quick haste down the cobblestone steps.

"Wait!" Hannah cried out, lifting the fabric of her own gown as she sped down the stairs. "I don't even know your name!"

A part of Susan was tempted to tell her her name. But what good would it do? If her step-mother found out she left to go to a ball… she won't have much of a name to present at all. With a more determined vigor, she skipped over the steps. She suddenly felt the cold damp steps of the stone stairs, and gasped when she looked back and saw her glass slipper left behind. But she also saw the princess closing on.

Susan yelped and ran as fast as her nimble feet, one bare, could carry her. She entered the pumpkin-looking carriage at last, and felt relief flush over her as the carriage moved forth in haste. She could hear Princess Hannah demanding guards to follow, and it almost made Susan smile, had she not been on a very tight deadline.

Perhaps she'll meet the Princess again… but for now, she must face her step-mother, and hope to everything that she still has a life to live tomorrow.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July** : 340 words

 **Writing Club** \- **July** : Amber's Attic - Femlash: 7. HannahSusan

 **365 Prompts Challenge:** 306\. Time - 12 AM (Midnight)


	12. Swallowing Desires (BlaisePansy)

**Swallowing Desires**  
by **_EMPG22HoPe_**

* * *

Blaise watched as they danced the night away. He watched as Draco held Pansy close to him in the final dance. His resolve shattered when he saw Pansy laugh at some ridiculous joke Malfoy likely made. She was so happy, so full of life, and his heart sank at the thought that it wasn't him that was the reason behind her brilliant smile. They twirled about, looking like they were the only two people on earth.

He always had an admiration for Pansy, and that only grew more fervent as they aged in their Hogwarts years. He downed the last of his firewhiskey (he knew he shouldn't, he was underaged, but to hell with it), swallowing the burn as it consumed him. Like he tried to swallow his desire to be with her. It hurt to see her so happy in his arms, and he wished it really didn't. He was Blaise Zabini, after all. He could have any girl. Well, except the one he truly wants.

His moment of gloomy loneliness seemed to have faltered when he saw Draco and Pansy approach him.

"Oh, come on, Zabini! Mulling over that firewhiskey again?" Pansy asked with a smirk.

Draco scoffed. "Since when did I never see him with one?"

"Leave me be, you lot," Blaise grumbled then pushed his empty glass away. He tried his best to avoid Pansy's gaze, but it drifted so instantaneously, he wanted to smack himself for it. She beamed at him, and he felt his heart nearly jump out of his rib cage. She really was something.

"Well, just come back to the common room with your wits about you!" Pansy declared with a grin. "Nott's throwing an after-party in the common room."

Blaise hummed noncommittally. That seemed to be an indication of his agreeing to go because afterwards, he saw Draco and Pansy leave. A relieved sigh escaped his lips as he stared at Pansy hold hands with Draco. Maybe someday he can have her. But for now, he supposed he would have to settle for if onlys…

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July** : 344 words

 **Eastern Hogwarts FunFair:** Penny Slot Machine - 12. Blaise Zabini / 22. Draco Malfoy / 29. Pansy Parkinson

 **365 Prompts Challenge:** 321\. Trait - Dramatic


	13. Blind Date (ChoDudley)

**Blind Date  
** by **_EMPG22HoPe_**

* * *

Dudley frowned when he saw the girl sit before him on the table. The girl wasn't exactly ecstatic to see him either.

"So, you're _Cho_ ," Dudley greeted carefully. He had told Harry that he would prefer a blind date with someone who isn't exactly a witch. But it turns out, most of Harry's friends are _exactly_ that: ones with magic. A part of him was reluctant, but a part of him thought that he at least owed Harry for the effort nonetheless.

"You're Dudley, the boy who bullied Harry most of his life, it would seem." Cho responded coldly as she shifted in her seat. She released a sigh before placing her hands on the table. "Clearly, Harry has gone completely delusional if he thought this was going to work out."

"My cousin has a funny sense of humor." Dudley shook his head. "At least he sent me a pretty one."

Cho raised a delicate brow at him, her lips curling into a smirk. "Well, that's the first sentence I liked coming from you."

Ah, so she had a bit of a narcissistic stride to her. They'll manage perfectly.

The date went well, to Dudley's surprise. Since Cho was a half-blood, she shared nearly the same muggle interests as Dudley does. By the end of the date, he was walking her back to her home just a few streets away.

"This is me." Cho announced the moment they stopped in front of an apartment building. She glanced at Dudley and smiled fondly. "That was a good night, right?"

"I should hope so." Dudley laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Does that mean we can do a second date?"

A string of giggles escaped Cho's lips then she nodded. "I should hope so."

As Dudley walked home, he recalled Cho's smile, and for the first time in a very long while, he felt himself smile. He traveled further with a skip to his step.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July:** 325 words

 **365 Prompts Challenge** \- 124. Event - First Meet


	14. Worth Your While (DaphneSusan)

**Worth Your While**  
by **_EMPG22HoPe_**

* * *

Daphne was getting increasingly desperate. Her Potions essay was due in about three hours, and she was nowhere near a foot of what she needed to write down. And frankly, she didn't want to pile a bunch of rubbish into it either. She wanted to be as smart as her sister. But at this point, she was desperate for any kind of help that won't result to detention.

Her eyes traveled the length of the Great Hall and her heart leaped in absolute relief when she saw her girlfriend, Susan, sitting at the Hufflepuff table with her friends. With little hesitation, Daphne bolted from the Slytherin table and made her way to Susan. A brilliant smile graced her lips when she saw Susan look up to meet her gaze.

Susan smirked. "What is it, Daphne?"

"Um..." Daphne trailed off, her earlier determination deflating. She promised herself she would _never_ ask for Susan's help, even though her girlfriend insists on it from time to time. To hell with her pride. "I need help."

The redheaded witch rose, then looped her arm around Daphne's. "With that?"

"I'll trade you Astronomy charts for a Potions essay?" Daphne asked hopefully, offering her her most charming smile.

Susan tilted her head to the side, a look of amusement set on her face. "Not a chance. Especially with how terribly you do with Astronomy."

Daphne sighed helplessly as Susan walked her out of the Great Hall. When they were out of earshot from Susan's friends, Daphne turned to the redhead and gave her the puppy eyes. " _Please_ Susan. I know I said I would never ask, but... I _need_ this."

"You really didn't have to beg." Susan told her softly as she unlooped her arm from Daphne. She then lifted her hands to cup the Slytherin girl's cheeks. "All you had to do was ask nicely."

The blonde sighed in relief before grinning up at her girlfriend. "I'll make it worth your while."

Color rose to Susan's cheeks, but it did not dispel the sheepish smile on her lips. "Sure, as long as we're not doing it in the Astronomy tower again."

Daphne laughed brightly, and in Susan's mid-laugh, she slanted her lips to the Hufflepuff's for a kiss. It truly paid to have a girlfriend as smart as Susan.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July:** 384 words

 **Writing Club - July:** Count Your Buttons: Pairings - 1. Susan/Daphne

 **365 Prompts Challenge:** 323\. Trait - Flirty


	15. Kissing The Sun (DaphneSusan)

**Kissing The Sun  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

 _Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

* * *

The first time Princess Daphne tried to kiss her betroth, they were both indisposed by the fine wine provided by their guests from Romania. She had seen Princess Susan wobbling on her feet, mumbling incoherent words and giggling uncontrollably as she navigated the ballroom. A part of Daphne should have been disappointed by the princess's actions, had Daphne not been in the same ordeal.

Daphne glided her way—as elegantly as she could—towards the redheaded royal. Despite her own drunken state, she had a better grip than Susan at that moment. And when Susan tripped on her own two feet, Daphne was quick to reach her before she ruins that pretty face of hers on the marble floors.

Guests looked at them curiously, and some guards had come their way as well. But Daphne waved a dismissive hand before lugging Susan as far away from the ballroom as possible.

By the time she found an empty room down the hallway—she realized the room happened to be the palace's music room—she dropped Susan's slightly heavy body onto the white chaise lounge near the door. Daphne breathed out heavily as she watched Susan giggle where she laid, the light of the moon filtering through the music room and illuminating where Susan was. She couldn't help but release peals of laughter herself.

"Oh, Daphne, you truly are the sweetest," Susan proclaimed groggily, flailing her arms around in an attempt to sit up. She watched as the redheaded royal sat herself up against the chaise lounge's single arm. "Sorry I lost myself a bit there. That Romanian chap did bring one _fine_ wine. Haha. Get it? _Fine wine_."

"You're adorable when you try so hard to make little puns." Daphne shook her head in amusement before she dragged herself to sit on the chaise lounge as well. She placed herself on the other end as Susan stretched her legs onto the piece. Her hands travelled towards the high heels on Susan's feet before she tore them off to toss to the side. "I'd rather you walk out of this room whole than tripping over these blasted things."

A giggle escaped Susan's lips as she wiggled her toes. She then shifted herself and began to crawl up to Daphne towards the other end of the chaise lounge.

Daphne couldn't help but smirk. In this moonlit view, Susan looked even more drunk as she stalked towards her. Although, she might have thought that too soon. The moment the princess was near her, she flopped herself back on the chaise lounge as her head of red hair landed on Daphne's lap. They both emitted giggles as Daphne leaned in.

Susan reached out to touch Daphne's lips. Daphne felt her heart race.

"I realized we've never kissed yet." Susan observed, golden eyes never leaving Daphne's green orbs. "Perhaps we should give it a shot now."

Daphne smirked down at her, leaning closer. "There _is_ a first for everything, your highness."

"Mhmm…" Susan mumbled absent-mindedly, her eyes set on the form of Daphne's lips, fingers trailing the bottom lip softly. "Perhaps we really should…"

Daphne's head bent lower, ready to feel Susan's lips against hers… They were merely _inches_ away now, and her drunken state was so desperate for any kind of contact…

Until the door practically flew open.

The two princesses bolted away from each other. Daphne, more so, as she stood up abruptly, and she would have broken Susan's neck, had Susan not shuffled away from her on the chaise lounge. The blonde princess now frowned at their intruder, only to find that intruder to be her younger sister, Princess Astoria.

Her dark-haired sister's cheeks tinted the color of tomatoes as her green eyes shifted between Daphne and Susan.

"Oh dear Merlin, I'm so sorry!" Astoria apologized profusely before covering her eyes with her hands.

"Astoria, what is it—"

Daphne groaned when she saw Prince Draco's blonde head pop up from behind Astoria.

"This room's taken, if you haven't noticed!" Daphne screeched in exasperation and shook her head when she saw her sister peek through her fingers. "If you wish to snog, there's about a million other rooms in this place!"

Astoria still couldn't quite look, but her betroth was grinning from behind her.

"As you were, Daphne," Draco grinned at Daphne, then at Susan. Daphne couldn't imagine what Susan must look like now, likely blushing a shade deeper than her sister. When Draco finally dragged Astoria out of the room and shut the door behind them, Daphne released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

When she whirled to meet Susan's gaze, she couldn't help but grin wickedly as her betroth tried to sit upright and fix her dress.

"Oh, don't be such a prude, darling," Daphne giggled. The sudden intrusion of her sister and her sister's betroth triggered some part of her to turn sober now. "We still haven't done that kiss just yet."

Susan's golden eyes widened before she shook her head in embarrassment. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Daphne raised a brow, feeling some part of her resolve shatter. "I hope it's not because we tried to kiss."

"No, no," Susan shook her head and almost smiled. "I fear if we did kiss, I might have vomited sick on you. I suppose we have your sister to thank for that."

Daphne released a laugh, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of longing. They were so close to having that first kiss… but she supposed it was better that the both of them were sober… and not being interrupted by her little sister.

* * *

The second time Princess Daphne tried to kiss her betroth, they were both pressured by her parents to act more in love. She wasn't sure what the king and queen quite meant. A part of Daphne was certain she was slowly falling in love with Susan, despite being in an arranged marriage. Granted, she was against the notion from the very beginning. But as she slowly got to know more of Susan, she realized it wasn't such a terrible ordeal after all.

Now, if only their first kiss weren't so unfortunate in circumstance.

They were dressed prominently for Astoria's coming-of-age ball. And with their wedding only weeks away, Daphne was beginning to feel the pressure of her parents' insistence on looking more "in love". That is, kissing Susan in public for everyone to see.

Susan fidgeted with the flowing fabric of her coral gown, looking quite nervous under Daphne's parents' leering gaze.

"You know we don't have to do this," Daphne whispered at her side as she sent her parents a fretful look. "We don't have to do what they say."

"But they're your parents." Susan looked up at her meekly. "I wouldn't want to disappoint."

"The only person you should be afraid of disappointing—" Daphne reached for Susan's hand then pressed her knuckles against her lips. She then smirked. "—is _me_."

Susan blinked at her owlishly as heat rushed to her cheeks. "Am I disappointing you? For not having a decent kiss yet?"

The blonde princess shook her head. "You could never disappoint me because of that. But I fear my parents won't leave until we _do_ give the public a kiss."

"Very well, then." Susan breathed out her nerves then turned to face Daphne. "I suppose it won't be that bad, right?"

"It won't. I've been told I'm a _fantastic_ kisser." Daphne grinned at Susan, causing the redheaded princess to blush a deeper scarlet color. "Oh, you are cute when you're flustered."

Daphne leaned in so painstakingly slow, but just when she could feel the slightest brush of Susan's lips on hers, she heard the sound of a mic being tapped.

Susan was jolted from the sound, and therefore, broke the spell of their supposed first kiss.

"Oh, what now?" Daphne groaned as she turned towards the front of the ballroom to find Prince Draco holding onto a mic.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" The prince declared as he raised his glass of champagne. Following his suit, the guests, and reluctantly, Daphne, who had snatched a glass from a passing waiter, raised their glasses. He pointed the rim of his glass towards Astoria, who was dressed in a very pretty shade of royal blue standing to the side surrounded by her friends.

Her sister beamed at her betroth with a slight blush. Astoria wasn't quite used to being on the spotlight. She had always felt invisible, that is, compared to Daphne.

"To my beautiful wife to be and her coming of age!" Draco announced happily, unable to hide his bright grin as he met Astoria's gaze. "To Astoria!"

"To Astoria!" The crowd answered back before they all took prim sips of their champagne.

"Your sister and her fiancé have a tendency of ruining our perfect moments." Susan noted with a slight smirk.

Daphne rolled her eyes playfully before they glided to watch her sister capture her betroth in a hug. "You have no idea."

* * *

The third time Princess Daphne tried to kiss her betroth, it was something she had not planned at all. They went out riding that day, sporting riding breaches of black and midnight blue. Their horses, both grey stallions of the highest caliber, trotted along the small field behind the palace.

It was a bright, sunny day when they rode out. Daphne couldn't help but beam with pride as she watched the amber necklace on Susan's neck glimmer under the sun's glare. The necklace was a gift she had given her betroth on her 20th birthday, and she could still remember the delight in Susan's face when she received it.

Just when Daphne and Susan's horses rounded a corner, Susan's horse began to thrash wildly. Daphne's heart raced in fear as she watched the horse gallop rapidly away from Daphne. A cry came from Susan as she held onto her horse.

Daphne snapped the reins on her horse and rode towards the direction Susan's horse travelled to.

"Susan!" Daphne cried and nearly screamed when she saw Susan fly off her horse. She was tossed away to the side, falling on a bed of flowers as the stallion galloped away, neighing fretfully.

When Daphne arrived, she rushed towards Susan then knelt where she lay on the flowers.

Susan looked up at her with a sheepish smile. "Oh, hi."

"Merlin's beard, are you alright?" Daphne asked worriedly as her hands threaded along Susan's arms and legs, checking for injuries. "Please tell me you'll live."

"I will, don't worry." Susan laughed lightly before her hands lifted to cup Daphne's face. "But don't you think this is a most opportune moment?"

Daphne's brows pinched together in confusion. "Whatever do you mean?"

Before Daphne could register Susan's meaning further, her heart jolted when Susan leaned her head up to slant her lips against Daphne's. The tension in her body ebbed as she kissed her betroth back. Instinct made her move to straddle Susan underneath her.

It was such an inappropriate act, considering how they didn't have a chaperone and the fact that anyone could walk by and catch them. But societal manners be damned. After all, she was finally kissing her soon to be wife.

A sharp gasp escaped Susan's lips when Daphne's hands travelled tantalizingly along the length of Susan's sides. They pulled apart for breath then, golden eyes staring intently into green ones. Daphne's lips curled teasingly. She had pressed Susan onto the bed of flowers, her elbows trapping the princess underneath her.

"Well, _finally_ ," Susan proclaimed breathlessly, a wide grin gracing her lips. "I've been waiting for that kiss to happen in forever."

"You _planned_ this, didn't you?" Daphne asked teasingly before capturing Susan's bottom lip between her teeth. "You little minx."

"I couldn't wait till' the wedding day, I suppose." Susan admitted meekly. "Can you blame me?"

A bright laugh escaped Daphne's lips, but it was a brief one for she had leaned down to capture Susan's lips in hers once more, confirming the answer to her beloved's question.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - July:** 2,003

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 969\. Word Count - 2000 words

 **365 Prompts  
** 57\. Colour - Coral

 **Hamilton Mania - July  
** **Act One:** 18\. Becoming a parent - (plot point) trying something for the first time  
 **Optional Prompt:** 24\. (word) invisible

 **[Summer] Seasonal Challenges  
** **Seasonal Flowers -** 1\. **Aries** \- (pairing) Daphne/Susan

 **Tie Dye Station: Poncho  
** Pink- "I think I'm going to be sick."  
Blue- DaphneSusan  
Purple- necklace

 **Friendship Bracelet Making Station  
** Pattern - 9. Diamond: (word) Royal  
Floss Colour - 7. Royal Blue  
Friend - SiriusMarauderFan: Daphne/Susan


	16. Saving Scorpius (BlaiseTheo ft Scorpius)

**Saving Scorpius  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

Blaise held the five year-old to him, cocooning the child away from the onslaught of spells that fired to the side. He cringed, and the child yelped underneath him, when a spell hit the edge of the wall they were hiding behind. A dust of white smoke blinded Blaise for the briefest moment, causing him to choke on the dust that came from the shattered wall.

Theo stood beside him, breathing heavily with his wand aloft. He moved with precision, shoving Blaise and the child to the side before firing a spell Blaise knew not of before hiding behind the wall again.

"Uncle Blaise, I'm scared!" The child, Scorpius, cried fretfully in his arms. There was a maroon color of something that looked to be dried blood on the side of Scorpius's face, causing Blaise to screw his face in concern. An image of Dolohov hurting little Scorpius came to his mind and he felt disgusted. What kind of human would hurt a child?

"It's okay, Scorp." Blaise cooed at him gently, despite the rapid beat of his heart and the impossibility of never being able to leave this underground tunnel. He tilted Scorpius's head up gently so he can meet the child's grey eyes. Merlin, they looked so much like Draco's. "We're going to get you out of here, alright? Uncle Blaise and Theo will get you back home to mummy and daddy, okay?"

Scorpius's bottom lip quivered but he nodded despite the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

A groan came from his side, and Blaise's heart spiked when he whirled his head to look up at Theo. Theo held onto his left shoulder, trying to keep what seemed to be blood from falling in fountains.

"We're _finished_." Theo hissed fretfully. "There is no way we can get out of here alive."

"It's over, Nott!" Antonin Dolohov's voice filled the empty space of the underground tunnel. Spells no longer echoed the air, but Blaise was certain another set might come should they try to make a move. "Give us the Malfoy child back, and you can be on your merry little way!"

"I just want a quiet day. Is that such a big ask?" Theo asked dramatically as he continued to press his wound with his hand. He looked down at Blaise and frowned. "How are we going to get Scorpius out of here?"

"Uncle Theo, you're hurt!" Scorpius whispered while a look of shock and horror crossed his little features. Blaise felt sick to his stomach. A child should not have to witness his godfathers in this state, let alone kidnapped by Death Eaters to begin with.

Theo gave Scorpius a sweet smile. "Uncle Theo's just fine, Scorp. It's just a little scratch."

"I have an idea," Blaise blurted as his gaze moved towards the _only_ way they could escape to. It just so happened that if they do move farther down the tunnel, they'd be in the open crossfire of a number of unforgivable spells. "But it's _absolutely mad_."

"Oh, yeah, just as mad as going into this bloody mission alone and not asking for backup from the other Aurors." Theo retorted with a scoff before his eyes turned towards the only way out. "Go and take Scorpius out of here. I'll hold them off."

"No!" Scorpius protested before Blaise could even do so. "Uncle Theo, come with us!"

Theo knelt to meet Scorpius's height before rubbing the top of the child's blonde head with his unstained hand. "Uncle Theo's going to have to be the brave one this time, Scorp. We promised your mum and dad we'd get you home, and we will."

Scorpius's grey eyes filled with tears. He ran from Blaise's hold to wrap his stubby arms around Theo's neck, sobbing into the man's neck. "Please come home after, Uncle Theo."

Blaise's heart swelled when he saw the look on Theo's face. He couldn't help but shake his head, refusing to draw tears. They weren't finished, to be exact. But Theo might be if they leave the safety of their tattered wall.

"I will, little one." Theo patted Scorpius's back, then kissed the crown of the child's head before standing up. Scorpius looked up at his godfather, as if certain he was simply joking. But Blaise knew Scorpius was a smart child, and even he knew the severity of what would happen once they leave that wall.

"Come back to me, Nott." Blaise felt every part of him ache with the pain and thought of never having to see Theo again. "You'll come back to my bloody manor at nightfall, and we'll be having some hard, rough, se—"

"Not in front of the kid, Blaise." Theo smiled at him wickedly before lifting his wand. His smile faded into seriousness, confidence and determination set on his face. A part of Blaise wished he had his confidence, his self-sacrificing tendencies. "Go."

Blaise wanted to kiss him very badly, but he simply nodded. He needed to save Scorpius. This was their job as Aurors, but most importantly, their job as Scorpius's godfathers. They would lay down their life for the child.

Theo nodded, tight-lipped before he left the safety of the wall to fire spells.

A number of spells flashed about, illuminating Blaise's way down the tunnel as he carried Scorpius in his arms. He whipped his head around, watched with relief when he saw Theo run backwards whilst shooting spells. He saw Antonin Dolohov send a blue spell towards Blaise, a malicious glint in his eyes.

Blaise stared at death in the face, but was shocked when he was pulled back from that reality with Theo's body covering his view to take the spell. A cry escaped his lips when Theo fell to the floor, screaming in pain. Despite Theo's body writhing, Blaise's feet carried him onwards as he listened to the spells and Theo's disgruntled encouragement to keep going.

Blaise needed to stop. He needed to help Theo.

But Scorpius trembled still in his arms, and he was reminded of a greater need than Death Eaters and his lover.

Blaise reached the end of the tunnel and climbed the stairs leading back up to safety. He could hear Scorpius crying in his arms, and he couldn't help release a sob himself when they've reached ground.

When Blaise released Scorpius from his arms to hide the child behind him to protect once more, he turned towards the stairs that lead back down to the tunnel. He brandished his wand and cast a bombarda spell at the bit of ground that covered half the stairs.

The spell whizzed towards it, causing a massive explosion of dirt and grass. The ground caved in on itself, covering the stairs to keep any Death Eaters from following them any further.

They were safe. They were finally _safe_.

Scorpius held onto Blaise's leg, sobbing into the fabric of his pants.

Blaise knelt down and held Scorpius to him once more. His godson was safe. It was the only thing that mattered to him now, even as his heart ached for the loss of Theo.

* * *

 **FanFiction Writing Month - August:** 1,184 words  
 **Dragon Breeding Club** \- Marcus the Peruvian Vipertooth

 **Assignment #1 \- **Task 11: Mythology - Taweret: Write about protecting a child from danger.  
 **Prompt of the Day** \- Day 25 - (trait) confident

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 87\. Pairing - Theo/Blaise

 **365 Prompts  
** 214\. Plot Point - Protecting Someone

 **Sophie's Tea Room  
** Lemon Drizzle Scones: (dialogue) "I just want a quiet day, is that such a big ask?"

 **Holmes Mystery Challenge  
** Prologue - (word) Finished

 **Writing Club - August  
** **Count Your Buttons: Words** \- 5. Malicious  
 **Ami's Audio Admirations** \- 6. Top 40 Singles — Write a fic where the main theme is not about romance.  
 **Sophie's Shelf -** Trio Era Fem/Slash: 1. Theo/Blaise  
 **Angel's Arcade -** Black Dragon - (setting) underground, (dialogue) "It's over.", (character) Antonin Dolohov, (pairing) BlaiseTheo  
 **Lo's Lowdown: Overarching Prompts** \- 3. Genre: Crime  
 **Film Festival** \- 23. (action) Dramatically jumping in front of a bullet/spell for someone

 **Camp Potter  
** **Ice Cream Making Station  
** **Flavor: Butter Pecan** \- (character) Blaise Zabini, (color) maroon BONUS PROMPT

 **Fishing Pond  
** Bait/Lure - Disgusted


	17. One Hour (RonPansy)

**One Hour  
** by _**EMPG22HoPe**_

* * *

They always met an hour every day at The Forbidden Forest. It was the least people expected two students to be in, and the last place people would come looking for them. Pansy had chosen the place, of course. She was always in control of the "relationship". He had always liked it when she did.

Their bodies were pressed heatedly against each other. His lips trailed the soft skin of Pansy's neck, nipping at it the way she had always wanted. He sported a satisfied smirk when he heard her gasp his name, over and over—a mantra he had grown to enjoy hearing.

Ron always enjoyed these secret trysts he and Pansy has. Pansy was engaged to be married to Zabini at the end of their "last school year". And well, while being with Hermione after the war was everything he could have possibly asked for, she can be a bit… well, _too much_. Pansy's just as too much as well, but at least the Slytherin girl didn't berate him every bloody minute or so. Merlin, he couldn't even remember how they both came to be. One night they were both drunk on firewhiskey, the next, he was buried in green duvets and sleeping next to a dark-haired girl that was definitely _not_ Hermione.

It seemed almost a miracle how they managed to get away with it every day. They always made sure each hour a day was inconsistent so that people won't notice a pattern. And it worked for nearly five months now.

Though Ron truly wished he hadn't thought it so soon. His ears perked up at the sound of leaves crunching underneath footsteps that made their way. Ron pulled away and saw the shocked look in Pansy's face. Her gaze bled through him, and when he turned, he felt his heart stop.

Neville Longbottom was standing there, staring at them in horror, mouth agape.

"I… I should go…" Neville started to back away slowly.

But before Ron could say a word, he heard the slip of something being taken out before Pansy yelled, " _Imperio_!"

A spell whizzed past him, the action too fast for him to comprehend before the light hit Neville.

The look on Neville's face seemed to soften; his eyes looked dazed as he stared into oblivion. Ron stepped away from Pansy and watched as the Slytherin made her way towards Neville.

"You never saw what happened." Pansy commanded, waving her want slightly. "What you saw today was a creature unbeknownst to any witch or wizard…"

"What the hell are you doing?" Ron asked snappily. "Just wipe his memory."

Peals of laughter escaped Pansy's lips. "I don't think a memory charm's required. This is _Longbottom,_ after all."

"I swear to Merlin, Pansy, this isn't funny." Ron's voice edged dangerously. "Wipe his memory or I swear, we will end this."

Pansy rolled her eyes at him. She then glided towards him in an almost seductive fashion. Her hand reached out to touch the freckles on his nose and cheeks before she gave him a wicked grin. "No, you won't."

"I won't?" Ron asked rather daftly.

"You won't." Pansy smirked at him before turning her attention back to Neville. "Now, Neville. Tell me. What did you see in the Forbidden Forest today?"

"I saw a creature gallop through the forest while I was searching for herbs." Neville said almost robotically, the lie slipping through his lips with ease. "Nothing else."

Pansy sniggered as she waved her wand, causing Neville to turn, his back to them, before he stiffly marched away.

"Everything is funny, as long as it's happening to someone else." Pansy declared just as Neville disappeared among the trees. "Don't you agree, Ron?"

"We ought to go." Ron hissed as he dusted himself off. "Our hour's up anyway."

"But we were so rudely interrupted." Pansy pouted at him, and he hated himself how he's learned to grow weak over that bloody pout. "Don't you trust me, Weasley?"

Ron opened his mouth to protest, but it fell into nothingness when Pansy pushed him towards the tree he had entrapped Pansy up against earlier. He couldn't help but smirk as her hands travelled south, inches away from his abdomen.

"One more hour, I suppose." Ron suggested weakly once Pansy's lips trailed its way up his neck.

Pansy giggled against his skin. "One more hour."

And an hour more they had.

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - August:** 732 words **  
Dragon Breeding Club:** Marcus - Peruvian Vipertooth  
 **Holmes Mystery Challenge:** Prompt - [Spell] Imperio  
 **Fortnightly Challenge: Chocolate Truffle Craze -** Unsweetened - write about a rude character.  
 **Assignment #2: Geography** \- Task 1: Write about something forbidden.

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 736\. Title - One Hour

 **365 Prompts  
** Word - Miracle

 **Sophie's Tea Room  
** 4\. Tangy Lemon Tart: (location) The Forbidden Forest

 **Writing Club - August  
** **Showtime** \- 10. Spooky Mormon Hell Dream - (action) Lying  
 **Amber's Attic: General** \- 3. Write about someone covering something up.  
 **Count Your Buttons: Words** \- 3. Freckles  
 **Lyric Alley** \- 18. I make no apologies  
 **Sophie's Shelf: Trio Era Het** \- 5. Pansy/Ron  
 **Angel's Arcade: White Lotus** \- 9. Kung Lao: (relationship) partners, (word) trust, (character) Ron Weasley

 **Camp Potter  
** **Ice Cream Making Station  
** **Cone: Chocolate Dipped Cone** \- 2. (quote) "Everything is funny, as long as it's happening to someone else."

 **Fishing Pond  
** Rod - Miracle


	18. The Golden-Haired Girl of Lies (Daphne)

**The Golden-Haired Girl of Lies  
** by **_EMPG22HoPe_**

* * *

 ** _May 6, 1998_**

 _Sleep was for the weak._

 _That much I can say for myself as I sit at the very back of the underground headquarters the Order or the DA or whatever they're called, has created. I keep mostly to myself because people don't trust me around here. I don't blame them. Being a secret spy for the Order on the Death Eaters is no easy feat. And neither is being a fake spy for the Death Eaters, who trusted a pure-blood girl of the Sacred Twenty-Eight to be loyal to the new cause, who thought that the Order wouldn't suspect a ditzy blonde girl like me._

 _They were wrong, of course._

 _I have not slept a proper wink since we found a safe place to hide from the Death Eaters. Even as the secret underground headquarters the Order created underneath the Forbidden Forest provided safety, I always feel on edge. I wish I was a little calmer like my sister, Astoria. Or more positive like my girlfriend, Susan, who seems to be the only one that trusts me other than my sister here._

 _But I can't be. The walls of the space closed in on me like a trap. The food in here is scarce. The air within is like breathing in bits of dirty every single second. But Susan guaranteed my sister and I safety._

 _A part of me was not so sure about that just yet._

 ** _Daphne_**

* * *

 ** _May 10, 1998_**

 _The war had been traumatic. I've seen friends and enemies die on the grounds of Hogwarts, and they still haunt me to this day. But I didn't think of that when I relayed the whereabouts of the Death Eaters I had just spoken to earlier to the Order members._

 _We were cooped up in a smaller part of the headquarters not too long ago. The room's walls was dotted with maps of Hogwarts, Scotland, Diagon Alley and all the other places. A single war table always stood in the middle of that small room, with parchments of plans of strategy lay for the eyes of the higher leads of the Order._

 _I told Hermione Granger that the Death Eaters still don't suspect I work for the Order. I told them everything I could about their movements—where they're trying to track Order members, who they've captured. I couldn't help but feel for Hermione's pain when I mentioned that they've captured the Weasley boy._

 _I was lucky to have Susan hold my hand throughout the entire meeting, reassuring me that the same thing won't happen to us. I hope to Merlin it won't have to._

 ** _Daphne_**

* * *

 ** _May 20, 1998_**

 _I hate the grimy walls of headquarters. Though they're hardly walls at all, as it's mostly ground dug up. Everything smells like earth and dirt, and I can't help but wriggle my nose in disgust every few seconds for it. I'm surprised that the Death Eaters haven't found us out. Granger and the others must have put some powerful charms up on this place to make it so undetectable._

 _But I had to make a commitment. The only reason I was even here to begin with was to keep my sister safe, and be by Susan's side, Merlin be damned to anyone who thinks I don't belong here._

 _I worry about my parents. They must be frightful of what the Death Eaters are asking me to do, even more for Astoria's safety. But they're under the belief that I'm doing it to be free of the Death Eaters. They threw in Astoria to "join" the Order for good measure, wanting to make my parents suffer for our lack of courage at the cause long before Voldemort won._

 _All the lies I spewed are things I wished I didn't have to say. A part of me had been tempted to tell the truth at one point, if only to keep the Death Eaters off my parents' back. But I am such a pretty little liar, and a very good one. And I simply could not break Susan's trust, or the Order's._

 _In the end, I hope for a good win. Even if the Boy Who Lived was no longer with us to make that win possible._

 ** _Daphne_**

* * *

 ** _June 15, 1998_**

 _We've been found._

 _I write this within the deepest recesses of the Forbidden Forest days after._

 _Headquarters was found when Anthony Goldstein was captured and tortured to reveal our location._

 _I do hate forests. There's always so many bugs out here, and the dank air of nature always made my stomach churn. For some reason, I kind of missed headquarters._

 _I missed the cramped space of it, the camping beds strewn around in disarray, the small war room. The air was hard to breathe at headquarters, but I would prefer the stink of dirt than the musky fresh air of the forbidden forest. I must be going mad if I wanted to seclude myself in an underground headquarters now._

 _But perhaps it's because we were hidden there. Safer. Unlike being outside, where protective spells and enchantments can only get us so far._

 _Susan sleeps beside me, curled in a position that places her head on my right lap. My left leg is occupied by my sister, Astoria. They're two of the most precious people in the world to me. I can't help but feel the need to write that down more than ever as I feel the immense exposure despite being under the protection of some strong protective spells._

 _The only thing I could hold onto now is hope. Hope is a most horrendous thing to feel in a time of war. But it's the only thing that makes me believe that perhaps tomorrow will be better._

 ** _Daphne_**

* * *

 **Fanfiction Writing Month - August : **958 words **  
Dragon Breeding Club : **Marcus - Peruvian Vipertooth  
 **Holmes Mystery Challenge :** (location) The Forbidden Forest  
 **Fortnightly Challenge: Chocolate Truffle Craze -** Coating: Chopped Nuts - (style) diary/journal  
 **Assignment #2: Geography** \- **Task 10 : **Alt: Write about a secret base/headquarters  
 **Prompt of the Day : **Day 32 - (word) Lies

 **Insane House Challenge  
** 703\. First Line - Sleep was for the weak

 **365 Prompts  
** 300\. Style - Journal

 **August Auction  
** 40 coins - Word: Traumatic

 **Writing Club - August  
** **Character Appreciation: Oliver** \- 7. Word: Strategy  
 **Amber's Attic: General** \- 1. Write about someone making a commitment.  
 **Lyric Alley** \- 12. I am brave, I am bruised  
 **Ami's Audio Admiratons** \- 11. BBC — Write about a small part of a large organisation or group.  
 **Sophie's Shelf: Trio Era Fem/Slash:** \- 13. Daphne/Susan  
 **Em's Emporium** \- 8. Ami (AlwaysPadfoot): (pairing) Daphne x Susan  
 **Bex's Bazaar: Other Elephants In Pop Culture** \- 2. Alternatively, write about either of the wizarding wars.


End file.
